


Fetch

by Jaidan



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Belts, Corporal Punishment, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Discipline, Hand Spanking, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manhandling, Over the Knee, Paddle, Paddling, Safe Sane and Consensual, Situational Humiliation, Spanking, Strict Discipline, Underwear, Underwear Kink, Whipping, exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaidan/pseuds/Jaidan
Summary: Aidan takes Josh for a walk....with some convincing
Relationships: Josh Levison/Aidan Waite
Kudos: 34
Collections: Spanking





	Fetch

The low rumble of cars passing by reverberated inside the house. In the midst of his post-dinner cleanup, Josh Levison glanced out of the kitchen and through the recently-cleaned sitting-room window. The early evening sun’s rays shone into the house and for a moment the young werewolf paused his efforts to bask in the warm rays.

The fading golden light played over his smooth, youthful features and Josh let out a relaxed sigh. He’d had a long week and was running on fumes. Sliding over to lean against the doorframe, Josh gazed at the fading light and tried to banish some of the tension in his shoulders.

A louder thumping filled his ears and he glanced to his left to see Aidan Waite coming up from the basement. Josh barely spared his boyfriend a look, his soft hazel eyes still staring at the setting sun.

A low chuckle replaced the thumping and Aidan slid up next to Josh, his muscular body pressing lightly against the younger man’s frame.

“You look lost in thought, buddy,” the vampire murmured, his dark lips brushing against Josh’s ear.

“Hey Aidan,” Josh replied softly, “Just taking in the sunset here.”

Aidan chuckled again and reached up to stroke Josh’s wavy brown hair.

“When was the last time you went for a run, babe?”

Josh’s brow crinkled as he tried to recall the week’s events, but the details were lost in the haze of exhaustion that made the last few days blur into each other.

Aidan darted in for a quick kiss, pressing his lips to Josh’s as the younger man was lost in thought. Josh blinked at the sudden contact and then he felt a strong callused hand close on his own.

“Okay, buddy, let’s go.”

Aidan gave him a firm tug in the direction of the staircase and Josh stumbled as he was jerked along.

“Where are we going?” he managed to ask.

“ _You’re_ going upstairs and getting into your workout gear,” Aidan said, his voice sounding extremely smug.

“And then?”

Aidan looked back at him with a shit-eating grin.

“I’m taking my dog for a walk.”

A burst of hot anger burned away Josh’s exhaustion and he threw a perturbed glare at Aidan.

“OH?” he asked sarcastically, “Really?”

His eyes narrowed, “You and what army, Aidan?”

Aidan actually laughed at that, and let go of Josh’s hand in one smooth motion grabbed him around the waist with both hands, flipped him over his shoulder and began to walk up the stairs.

Josh spluttered in shock and discombobulation and it only occurred to him to try fighting free when they were already on the second-floor landing.

“Aidan!” he shouted angrily, “Put. Me. Down.”

The vampire just laughed again, but when Josh began to kick his legs and struggle, Aidan reached out with one hand and gave Josh a half-dozen hard slaps on the seat of his jeans.

“Keep it up and I’ll give you a real reason to yelp and moan,” Aidan said good-naturedly, heading for their bedroom. Once inside, the vampire dumped Josh unceremoniously on their king-sized bed.

“Aidan, what the fuck!” Josh snarled, “I’m not a fucking damsel that you can just throw over your shoulder, drag into your bedroom!”

Aidan looked down on him with the same shit-eating grin.

“Apparently, I can, Josh.”

The werewolf’s face grew red and he opened his mouth to start another rant when Aidan leaned in and kissed him again. The affectionate gesture served to abruptly quench Josh’s seething anger and he lay back on the bed in confusion.

“Okay, buddy,” Aidan said, pointed a finger at their dresser, “Get your running clothes on and let’s hit the trail.”

For the first time since their encounter started, Josh took Aidan’s full body and noticed to his surprise that Aidan was wearing one of his few pairs of workout clothes. A sleeveless dark blue undershirt and tight black running pants.

A sliver of defiance rose up in Josh’s chest and he angrily crossed his arms over his chest.

“Make me!” he said, a touch of childish petulance creeping into his voice.

Aidan continued to grin and mirrored Josh’s gesture.

“I don’t think you really want me to do that, Josh.”

When Josh continued to glare angrily at him, Aidan shrugged, “Okay, I guess you do.”

Reaching down with lightning fast speed, Aidan grabbed Josh by the shoulder, spun him around with ease, tucking him under his arm and unleashed a series of rapid-fire swats to Josh’s denim-clad buttocks.

Despite the grin on his face, Aidan wasn’t kidding around with his blows and Josh was quickly yelping in pain.

“Ah-Aidan stop-ouch!”

“Nope,” Aidan said simply, continuing to slap Josh’s ass as if he hadn’t said a thing.

Josh squirmed and tried to get out of Aidan’s grip, but the vampire’s grasp was like a steel clamp.

The swats were coming hard and fast and even through the thick protection of his jeans, Josh could feel his ass beginning to sting with pain.

“Okay Aidan, stop, I’ll-ah!” Josh began and was cut off mid-sentence by an extremely hard swat that brought sudden tears to his eyes.

“Aidan!” he gasped out, “Please, stop, I’ll go for a run with you!”

The striking hand ceased its relentless assault and after a moment, Aidan released Josh.

The young werewolf straightened up, his hands immediately reaching down to rub his sore butt as he turned to face his boyfriend.

Aidan was still smirking in self-satisfaction as he took in Josh’s disheveled state.

“Told you that you didn’t want me to make you.”

Josh just blushed and moved towards the dresser to get his workout clothes.

“Actually,” Aidan said thoughtfully, “I don’t think you’re really motivated to go running right now.”

Josh froze in place and stared at his boyfriend, a cold chill of fear running down his spine.

“Aidan…” Josh began uncertainly.

The vampire grinned broadly and then nodded to himself.

“Okay, Josh. Take off your pants and undies and get on the bed. Face-down.”

Josh’s face fell in horror almost comically. He knew exactly what Aidan meant by “motivating” him.

“No!” he yelped in protest, “You only whip my ass when I’ve really screwed up! This doesn’t count!”

Aidan looked thoughtful for a moment, and then shrugged.

“Okay. The paddle it is, then.”

He went and sat down on the side of their bed and then beckoned Josh over to him.

“Over,” he said, patting his knee.

Josh stared at his boyfriend in trepidation, a helpless feeling of frustration welling up inside him.

“I…” he trailed off, not sure how to express his feeling in words.

Finally, he spoke slowly, trying to make sure Aidan didn’t misinterpret his intention.

“Aidan…this isn’t fair! I didn’t do anything wrong!”

Aidan crossed his arms over his chest, but gave Josh a patient look.

“Josh,” he said in a gentle tone, “Do you believe that I know what’s best for you?”

Josh felt his throat growing tight and the hot prick of tears forming in his eyes.

Unable to get out the words, he just nodded in affirmation.

Aidan smiled gently at his boyfriend, “Then get over here, Josh. Now!”

The last word jolted Josh out his daze and he hurried over to Aidan’s side. Fumbling with his belt buckle, Josh quickly undid his jeans pushing them down to his ankles. Hastily stepping out of them, Josh reached for the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head and off, mussing his already-messy hair in the process. Standing before his stern boyfriend in just his dark green boxer briefs and socks, Josh swallowed hard and moved to lower himself over his boyfriend’s lap when Aidan raised a hand to stop him.

“Undies off too,” Aidan ordered, his eyes still dancing with amusement but his tone firm and uncompromising.

Josh’s smooth cheeks burned with embarrassment and he obeyed, taking his socks off too. Standing in nothing but his birthday suit, Josh reluctantly lowered himself over Aidan’s knee, assuming the now too-familiar submissive position.

Closing his eyes, Josh tensed up and waited for the first blow to fall. To his surprise, the only thing he felt was a strong, callused hand gently stroking his sore bottom. Aidan’s hands softly caressed Josh’s abused buttocks, soothing the pain and drawing a soft moan from Josh.

“Good boy,” Aidan murmured softly, “good little wolf.”

Josh whimpered as the strong hand caressed his sore bottom, squirming a bit over his boyfriend’s lap.

“Are you ready to go running now?”

“Yes sir,” Josh replied, and a moment later he was pushed up off Aidan’s knee and yanked to his feet.

“Okay, then,” Aidan said sternly, “You’d better get your running shorts on before I decide you need a paddling after all.”

Josh hurried over to the dresser and pulled out his shorts, t-shirt, socks and clean underwear. Pulling them on as fast as he could, he quickly got dressed, wincing as the material brushed over his sore bottom.

Aidan gave him a quick once-over and nodded in satisfaction.

“Okay, Josh, let’s get going.”

The two men headed for the door, and as they headed down the stairs, Josh turned and gave Aidan a soft kiss on the lips.

“ _Thank you_ ,” the werewolf whispered softly.

“Anytime, honey,” Aidan replied and landed a single hard swat on the seat of Josh’s shorts. Josh yelped and before he could say anything, Aidan was out the door, running down the sidewalk. Shaking his head with a rueful grin, Josh quickly locked the front door and took off after his boyfriend, a bright smile blossoming on his youthful features.


End file.
